Rosas y dulces para Kula
by Athena1992
Summary: Kula y K' son amigos desde hace tiempo. Kula empieza a recibir regalos, ¿cómo reaccionará K' ante eso? Esta és mi primera historia de esta linda parejita, espero que les gusten...


**K'xK-K'xK-K'xK-K'XK- K'xK-K'xK-K'xK-K'XK- K'xK-K'xK-K'xK-K'XK -K'xK-K'xK**

_**Rosas y dulces para Kula**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

Hola, me llamo Kula Diamond, y voy a contarles mi historia.

Todo empezó un día nublado, la clase de días que me gustan a mí. Mi hermana Candy que es 2 años mayor que yo, acababa de entrar en el equipo de patinaje sobre hielo del instituto, e iba a hacer una fiesta con sus amigos para celebrarlo ya que mi madre se iba ese fin de semana de viaje a ver a los abuelos.

Ese día, había quedado con Whip. Íbamos a ir a ver una peli al cine para no molestar a los invitados de mi hermana. Pero Whip se puso mala. Así que no pudimos ir. Sin embargo Athena, una de mis mejores amigas, me invitó a la inauguración de un club a las afueras de la ciudad, pero decidí quedarme en casa ya que estaba bastante cansada. Entonces no lo sabía pero esa sería la mejor decisión de mi vida.

No se oía mucho ruido desde mi habitación, así que pensé que a lo mejor ya se habían ido sus amigos y podía bajar a tomar un vaso de agua.

Pero me equivocaba, cuando bajé vi que había un chico de cabello blanco en la cocina recogiendo un poco, Ahh Era tan... bueno tenía la espalda ancha, alto, no le veía la cara pero estaba segura que era muy lindo.

Intenté irme de puntillas para no molestar, pero el chico me oyó y me dijo:

— Tú eres la hermana de Candy ¿verdad? Habla de ti todo el tiempo. Eres exactamente como me imaginaba, pero más bonita

— Así que me imaginabas fea

— no, no quería decir eso, yo…

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, que era broma je je

— pues no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. Soy K' Dash por cierto

— Kula

Estaba segura de que seríamos grandes amigos y no me equivocaba, K' había sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces. Era como un hermano para mí, podíamos hacer todo junto, sin ninguna incomodidad, aún me acuerdo de cuando me acompañó a depilarme las piernas por primera vez. Estaba tan asustada que no quería ir sola, me daba vergüenza ir con mis amigas y con Candy ya ni lo cuento, así que se lo pedí a K'. ¡Parecía que estaba sufriendo más que yo!

Tiempo después...

— ¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Grite y ya se estaba tardando más de lo habitual en salir de su habitación. Compartíamos piso desde hacía unos pocos meses y siempre iba tarde, así que me había propuesto hacer algo contra su impuntualidad que me ponía de los nervios, aunque hasta el momento había sido en vano.

Entré en su cuarto a ver si podía sacarlo de allí. Habíamos quedado con unos amigos para cenar, yo ya llevaba mi precioso vestido blanco, cortito pero con unos volantes preciosos. Y él ya tendría que estar a punto, llevando ese traje que me había costado tanto encontrar.

Pero en su habitación no había nadie, solo su traje en medio de la cama, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Mientras maldecía mentalmente oí una puerta que se abría, era K', que salía de la Ducha, con solo una toalla atada en la cintura, y gotas de agua cayéndole del pelo y de su pecho.

— hola Kula, ¿qué haces aquí? — dijo tranquilamente mientras se sacudía un poco el pelo.

—yo... yo —me quede muda y el prosiguió

— Kula… Me estas mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne — dijo mientras soltaba media carcajada.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando de esa forma, y enseguida aparté la vista y me sonroje.

— Vístete, Date prisa — dije mientras salía de la habitación.

— Si amiguita

No sabía que me había pasado, hasta ese día había mirado a K' como si fuera mi hermano, y ahora me daba cuenta de lo muy atractivo que era. Pero tenía que olvidarlo, K' era solo mi amigo, y no podía ser nada más que eso.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en él., estaba mirando tranquilamente una revista de moda cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fui a abrirla y me encontré con un paquete que llevaba una tarjeta encima . No había nadie en la puerta , lo encontré de lo más raro, pero lo cogí, lo miré por todos lados , y leí la tarjeta:

_Querida Kula  
Seguramente no sabes quién soy_

_Pero ya no puedo aguantar más_

_Sin decirte lo que siento_

_No soy lo bastante valiente _

_Para decírtelo en persona_

_Así que te dejo esta tarjeta_

_Y este pequeño regalo_

Guardé la tarjeta en mi pequeña mesa de noche y abrí el paquete. Había una caja de bombones de esa tienda que tanto me gusta. Me pregunté quién era: Podía ser de K9999, ese pesado de la preparatoria, pero no era capaz ni de escribir un pareado que tuviera el mínimo sentido así que ese estaba descartado, la otra opción era Kensou, pero ese estaba loquito por Athena aunque ella estaba con Kyo ahora. . .

Era imposible que pudiera adivinarlo, así que me comí un bombón, y me puse a preparar la cena.

K' llegó un poco tarde esa noche, él era un músico profesional y esa noche tenía una entrevista en una radio. Cuando llegó estaba mirando la tarjeta embobada, me vio pero no me dio un abrazo como de costumbre, solo dijo hola.

Comimos bastante rápido, sin hablar demasiado. K' estaba un poco raro, pero como se veía tan cansado no le dije nada.

Pasaron unos días y K' continuaba sin decirme más que Buenos días y buenas noches, estaba pensando en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Esa vez, tampoco había nadie, pero al mirar al suelo encontré una preciosa rosa blanca con una tarjeta.

_Querida Kula_

_Para seguir demostrándote mi amor,_

_Te envío esta rosa blanca_

_Que significa _amor puro, feliz y para siempre.

Que es exactamente lo que eres para mí

Voy a enviarte rosas

Hasta que nos encontremos al fin

Esto era un poco raro, alguien me estaba enviando rosas y dulces sin ningún otro motivo que no fuese que estaba enamorado de mí, cosa bastante improbable.

Tome la rosa, y miré un poco más atentamente, era preciosa, aunque a mí me gustaban mucho más las margaritas,

Puse la rosa en un florero y puse la televisión, y le estaban haciendo un reportaje a K', Creo que evitaba verme, y no sabía por qué.

Creo que empezaba a sospechar que me gustaba. Sí, ya hacia unos días, había reconocido que K' me gustaba muchísimo, pero desde el día en que me empezaron a dar regalos, se comportaba conmigo de una forma muy extraña.

Le estaban haciendo preguntas sobre su último concierto, sobre que pensaba hacer la temporada siguiente, ya que decían que un grupo famoso de Estados Unidos lo querían en su banda. Yo no quería por nada del mundo que se fuera y me tranquilice muchísimo cuando él dijo que no había aceptado esa oferta y que se quedaba en Tokio con su grupo.

Pero un periodista le preguntó algo que me quito el aire.

— ¿Y hay alguien en su vida que le impida irse a Estados Unidos?

— Pues la verdad es que sí, aunque dudo que lo sepa

Una lluvia de preguntas cayó de repente sobre él, pero no contestó ninguna otra pregunta que no fuese sobre su vida profesional.

Eso me rompió, ya había aceptado que él y yo no podíamos estar juntos, pero saber que estaba enamorado de otra mujer me rompía el corazón. De repente, una imagen se cruzó por mi mente, veía a K', al final de un pasillo adornado con flores, yo iba avanzando hacia él pero no me detenía delante de él, me apartaba del medio y veía como K' miraba hacia el principio del pasillo donde aparecía una hermosa chica, alta, pelirroja de pelo corto que avanzaba con un largo vestido blanco, sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, no, no podía permitirme pensar así.

Pasaron los días y recibí otra caja de bombones y otra rosa, esta vez de color rosa.

Las dos llevaban otra carta escrita.

_Querida Kula_

_Para seguir demostrándote mi amor,_

_Te _envío esta rosa azul

Que significa belleza inconsciente.

Que es exactamente lo que te hace

Irresistible para mí

Voy a enviarte rosas

Hasta que nos encontremos al fin

Siempre me dejaban los paquetes el lunes, y esta vez no dejaría que me dejaran el paquete sin ver quien me los daba.

K' estaba cada vez más distante. Así que fui a hablar con él. Lo que me dijo me sorprendió muchísimo.

—Kula, yo sé que sales con alguien que te gusta mucho, se te nota cada vez que me miras que estas preocupada por algo, y ya sé que es. Sé que temes que no vaya a tomármelo bien, pero tranquila, no hay ningún problema, yo no soy tu novio ni nada parecido

Eso me destrozó el corazón, pasaron los días y K' no me hablaba casi ni me miraba a la cara.

Llegó el lunes y estaba preparada delante de la puerta para ver quién era, pero nadie llamó, no recibí nada. Me desilusioné mucho, pero pensé que ya se había cansado de esto.

Pero me equivocaba, la mañana siguiente, encontré al detrás de la puerta un enorme ramo de ocho rosas rojas. Con una tarjeta que decía:

_Querida Kula_

_Hoy las rosas son rojas_

_Hay tantas como años hace que nos conocemos,_

_Hay tantas como años que te amo_

_Espero que nos encontremos pronto._

Así que nos conocíamos, en ese momento vi todos esos regalos de otra forma. Era alguien que yo conocía y no me había dado cuenta de que me amaba.

Guardé la tarjeta, y puse las flores en el florero.

K' estaba desayunando, parecía contento pero cuando vio el ramo de rosas que llevaba, volvió a poner esa cara de enfadado que llevaba poniendo las últimas semanas.

—K', ¿qué pasa?, ¿es que he hecho algo malo?

— No

— ¿Entonces porque estas tan enfadado conmigo?

— No estoy enfadado contigo, es solo que estoy desilusionado — dijo sin mirarme

— Pues no lo entiendo

—Kula, lo siento, tengo que irme

— pero...

—Kula, me voy. Adiós.

Estaba muy triste, así que me fui a casa de Whip para hablar con ella, llegué a su casa, y me abrió.

— Hola Kula —saludo mientras me daba un abrazo

— Hola

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunto preocupada

— Bueno, es que hay un problema con tu hermano

— Ven siéntate y hablamos — dijo mientras íbamos hacia la sala de estar.

— Mira, desde hace unas semanas, K' está muy distante conmigo, casi ni me habla. Y resulta que desde hace el mismo tiempo que recibo unas rosas y dulces, de alguien que dice estar enamorado de mi

— Y…

— Que creo que ese es el motivo de que esté tan enfadado conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué — su rostro sereno se transformo en culpabilidad.

— Creo que esto es culpa mía

— ¿Cómo? — pregunte un poco enfadada

— Yo solo quería ayudar…

— Pero, ¿Cómo?

— Llevo mucho tiempo intentando que mi hermano confiese que siente algo por ti. Él no me ha dicho nada, pero yo estoy seguro de que te ama y le da vergüenza que le rechaces

— Aunque no me creo mucho lo que estas diciéndome, ¿donde entras tú en esto?

— Pues, yo pensé que si K' se ponía celoso y creía que tenía competencia te confesaría lo que siente, así que fue Candy quien te dejaba los regalos, aunque las notas las escribía yo, que se le da mucho mejor.

— ¿Enserio hicieron eso por mí?

— Claro, te queremos mucho

— Te lo agradezco, pero no ha servido de nada, K' está muy enfadado conmigo

— Ya cambiará, te lo prometo

Ese día volví a casa y me metí en la cama, c_uando eran más o menos las 8 y media de la noche, me desperté y a mi lado, había una hermosa margarita, mi flor preferida con una nota:_

_Kula, sé que he sido un idiota_

_Espero que me perdones._

_Sigue las flechas que hay en el suelo y encontraras_

_Algo que he preparado para ti._

_No entendía quien podría ser, ya que Whip dijo que ya no lo volvería a hacer. Pero me levanté, y empecé a seguir las flechas._

_Me llevaban hasta la terraza donde habían preparado una mesa con velas, flores, y mi comida preferida. Pero lo más importante, contra la pared estaba K', vestido con ese traje que llevó en la fiesta y sosteniendo un ramo de flores._

_Él se iba acercando con una sonrisa hacia mí, y me tendió las flores._

— _Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, bella durmiente_

_Me había quedado sin habla_

— _Sé que he estado muy raro últimamente, pero tiene una explicación_

_Como vio que yo no decía nada continuó_

— _La verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía decírtelo, porque eras mi mejor amiga y no quería perderte. _— _Entonces se acercó lentamente y me besó._

Estaba tan feliz pero en ese momento desperté, había tenido un sueño muy pero que muy raro, a mi lado, había una hermosa margarita, con una nota:

_Kula, sé que he sido un idiota_

_Espero que me perdones._

_Sigue las flechas que hay en el suelo y encontraras_

_Algo que he preparado para ti._

Estaba confusa pero me levanté, y empecé a seguir las flechas que como en mi sueño que me llevaban hasta la terraza donde habían preparado una mesa con velas, flores, y mi comida preferida. Pero lo más importante, contra la pared estaba K', vestido con ese traje que llevó en la fiesta y sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Hasta aquí, estaba sucediendo lo mismo que en el sueño.

Él se iba acercando con una sonrisa hacia mí, y me tendió las flores.

— Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, bella durmiente

Me había quedado sin habla

— _Sé que he estado muy raro últimamente, pero tiene una explicación_

Como vio que yo no decía nada continuó

— La verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía decírtelo, porque eras mi mejor amiga y no quería perderte. Pero entonces empezaste a recibir rosas, y regalos, y descubrí que ya estabas con alguien, y empecé a deprimirme y a ser grosero contigo. Lo siento

—K' yo… — quería decirle que yo también lo quería, y que no estaba con nadie pero no me dejó acabar.

— Tranquila, solo quería que lo supieras, ya que me voy a Estados Unidos, no necesito que me digas nada

— ¿Qué? — es que no había leído el guion de la escena debería haberme besado y no decirme que se iba, no podía permitirlo.

— ¡NO! No puedes irte

— debo irme, pero no grites

— Lo siento, pero es que yo no salgo con nadie, yo…

—Kula, no mientas por mí, está bien

— No miento, Whip y Candy fueron los que me enviaban todas esas cosas para que pensaras que yo tenía novio y me dijeras que me querías

— Entonces… ¿NO sales con nadie?

— No podría salir con nadie que no fueses tú, te amo — dije empezando a llorar

— Lamento no haberlo dicho antes yo… — pero no lo dejé terminar, ya no podía aguantarlo más.

— Por favor dime que no te vas — dije sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas

— Claro que no me voy, yo solo me iba porque creía que no te interesaba, no voy a separarme de ti por nada del mundo — dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—K', creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente por hoy — dije acercándome a él y dejando las flores sobre la mesa.

— Sí, creo que tienes toda la razón — dijo mientras me acercaba más a él por la cintura.

Y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más y más, le rodeé el cuello con mis manos, él me tomo de la cintura.

Y por fin nuestros labios se unieron, llevaba muchísimo tiempo esperando eso. Al principio, nos besábamos lentamente, como asegurándonos de que el otro sentía lo mismo aunque ya lo habíamos confesando antes. Pero luego, los besos fueron siendo, más rápidos, más urgentes, más largos, más apasionados.

Llegamos como pudimos hasta su habitación y esa noche, entre besos, caricias de amor, descubrí todo lo que me había perdido durante esos años. No volvería a separarme de él nunca más.

— Me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo mi príncipe

— Lo siento mucho mi Ángel

— Va a tener que compensarme por el tiempo perdido

— Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer preciosa— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Definitivamente era feliz, tenía al hombre al que amaba, y lo más increíble de todo, él también me amaba a mí.

Esa noche tuve otro sueño, veía a K', al final de un pasillo adornado con flores, yo iba avanzando hacia él pero no esta vez me detenía, no me apartaba, no aparecía ninguna otra chica. Solo estaba yo, con un hermoso recogido que avanzaba con un largo vestido blanco hacia el altar, acercándome cada vez más a mi príncipe, a mi amado, a mi mejor amigo.

FIN

**K'xK-K'xK-K'xK-K'XK -K'xK-K'xK-K'xK-K'XK **

_**"Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban felices para siempre"**_

ATT- Athena1992; DThe author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Login with a Site or Network Account to submit a signed review.


End file.
